


till the sun don't shine

by loudippedincaramel



Series: Always [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, jabs at twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: “Hey, mate! Having a good time over there?” Niall’s voice is way too loud for the suffocating silence on Louis’ end.“I killed Harry.” Louis’ lip trembles and he feels dangerously close to crying again, throat and chest aching.“Congratulations! I'm happy for you two.” Louis can't help but let out a dry laugh.“No, Niall. I think I honestly killed him, he still hasn't woken up.”or: life after death.. an epilogue following Harry's first few days after being changed





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself this wasn't going to be a smut fest. Well, turns out I'm a dirty fucking liar. Mostly joking. There's more smut than I planned though.
> 
> Anyways, here's the first few days after Louis changed Harry. Reading the first will probably be a good idea if you haven't. 
> 
> I'll add notes tomorrow or the next day. I'm currently dead inside from lack of sleep but needed to get this posted. Although, heads up, this is from Louis' POV. Except the phone call to Gemma. That one is in Harry's POV.
> 
> Title once again from Bon Jovi's Always. (Honestly, I listened to so much instrumental writing this I'm lucky it didn't get named 'An Ode to 2 Cellos, Lindsey Sterling and The Piano Brothers).
> 
> Enjoy

“Harry? Harry, love, come on. Wake up.” Louis shakes Harry’s shoulders, trying not to get too rough. “Fuck, come _on, please_.”

Louis leans back on his haunches, staring down at Harry. His eyes are closed, skin pale and lifeless. There's no heartbeat and Louis is actually considering that he might have fucked up and actually killed Harry.

It's been three hours since Louis snapped Harry’s neck and two since he started to consider he might have accidentally killed his boyfriend.

“Fuck, love. I’m so _sorry.”_ Louis lets out a dry sob, pain wracking through his chest. It's been a long time since Louis has wished he could cry. Or, at least, cry actual tears. As it is, he wipes away his tears, smearing the blood on his cheeks.

He reluctantly gets up and goes to the bathroom, running some water to clean his face and hands. He doesn't want Harry to see him covered in blood if he wakes up. _When_ he wakes up, he reminds himself. Not _if,_ when.

Try as he might, he can't ignore the pinkish hue of blood, Harry’s blood, swirling down the sink. Sure, it's his too bit it feels like his entire body is filled with Harry’s blood, the proof of his life just washing down the drain.

Louis refuses to see it as an omen.

He gets his phone on the way back to Harry, ready to call Liam if he's still not awake. He rests along side Harry this time, head resting on his hand as he smoothes the other across Harry’s chest.

“Harry, love. You have to wake up.” Louis sniffles, trying to keep from crying again. “If you don’t, I don't know what I'll do. This was our forever after, not me robbing you of a life.”

Louis waits, no response. Ridiculously, Louis lets out a choked laugh, flicking Harry’s chest.

“You need to wake up because if you don't, Gemma will murder me.” Still no response. Fuck, Louis really has botched things up. “Might actually let her if you don't wake up soon.”

Louis would like to think it's an empty threat. It mostly is; he'll reconsider when he knows for sure. He grabs his phone them, dialling Liam’s number. It rings through a few times, Louis getting more and more nervous until Liam finally picks up.

“Hey, mate! Having a good time over there?” Niall’s voice is way too loud for the suffocating silence on Louis’ end.

“I killed Harry.” Louis’ lip trembles and he feels dangerously close to crying again, throat and chest aching.

“Congratulations! I'm happy for you two.” Louis can't help but let out a dry laugh.

“No, Niall. I think I honestly killed him, he still hasn't woken up.” There's a bit of shifting on the line along with some murmurs. Niall is probably telling Liam. He's proven right when Liam speaks next, voice slightly tinny like he's on speakerphone.

“How long has it been, Lou?” Louis feels a surge of disappointment when he hears Liam. Not that he's disappointed in Liam, no. He's disappointed in himself.

“About three and a half hours.” It took Liam nearly an hour to wake up. Louis didn't kill him so why is it Harry won't wake up? If anything, Liam should have been the one to die, he was the first Louis ever changed.

“That's nothing, Lou. You gave him your blood, right?” Louis tries to focus on Niall’s voice. He wouldn't give him false hope.

“Yeah.”

“Well then, you're fine. I think it took me nearly nineteen hours to wake up after I died. Probably woulda woken up in the morgue if I hadn't wandered off to be honest.” That's, comforting. Harry is probably just taking his time. Obviously, Liam got lucky.

“I'm supposed to wait nineteen hours to see if I killed him?”

“Eh, I'd give him closer to twenty four. He'll be fine though, stop worrying.” Yeah, like that's going to happen. Louis will stop worrying once Harry’s eyes are open and he’s there to tell Louis himself that he's fine.

“Okay.” He doesn't feel like fighting with them right now, just wants to hang up and curl around Harry till he wakes up.

“Love you, Lou. He'll be fine.” Niall takes Louis off speakerphone, voice much clearer and comforting after Liam has said his part.

“Seriously though, he'll be fine, mate. Just give it a little time. If he still hasn't woken up tomorrow, call us and we'll come straight home.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Maybe he'll have the boys kill him instead of Gemma. At least they'll be merciful.

“No problem. Love you, now go snuggle your boy.” Niall hangs up then, leaving Louis with a blank screen and a too quiet room.

He tosses his phone on the nightstand, laying his head on Harry’s chest and throwing his leg across Harry’s.

“You have to wake up, Harry. Please.” Louis slides an arm around Harry’s middle and squeezes, pressing a kiss to his chest. “I love you.”

***

It's been six hours since the phone call to Liam and Niall and Louis is literally about to lose his shit.

 

There's still been no signs of Harry waking and Louis has even managed to clean the entire house of all remnants of blood and whatever other mess they managed to make last night.

He's put all the blinds down and closed all the curtains, the morning sun too harsh on his senses after all the stress and worry of the last _nine fucking hours._

He's honestly never felt so scared in his life and that includes bleeding out on a dingy pub floor before being carried by some oaf who was a little too careless with Louis’ body, causing him more tearing and screaming along the way.

Louis does another once over of the house, making sure everything will be easier on Harry’s body when he wakes up. No outstanding smells, all silver out of reach and locked away. No too bright lights. Everything is turned off so that Harry can adjust to his new senses without it being any more overwhelming than he knows it will be.

He's just going through the clean laundry, finding the softest pair of clothes he can for Harry when he hears it.

Just a faint rustle of the sheets, a tiny twitch of the hand scraping the fabric.

Louis is there in a couple seconds, having dropped the clothes and ran. He sits on the edge of the bed, not wanting to get too close and spook Harry.

“Hey, love. How do you feel?” Harry doesn't answer yet but Louis knows he will. His face is going through a very cute mixture of movements, each of his muscles learning to work again. Louis keeps up some soft talking, lower than even a whisper, knowing it's all too loud the first few days.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice croaks, cracked and raspy. If he were human, Louis would offer him water. As it is, there's no longer need for that.

“Yeah, babe, I'm here.” Harry sits up and groans, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Fuck. I feel like I just had my head rammed into a brick wall.” He blinks his eyes open slowly, flinching when his new senses kick in. “Jesus, what is all this?”

Louis can't help but smile. Harry’s voice has gotten deeper and his eyes are a very translucent green but that'll change once he gets blood in him. He doesn't care though, happy that Harry is alive. Or, well, as close as he's going to get for the rest of his existence.

“You scared the bloody shit out of me. I thought I killed you.” Harry stares at Louis then, eyes wide as little streams of blood start to trickle out of the sides.

“I'm sorry.” Louis doesn't even think, just grabs some tissues and dabs at Harry’s eyes. The smell of blood hits Harry as he switches sides, eyes dilating and fangs making themselves known as they dig into his bottom lip.

The skin there breaks open and Harry starts growling as the smell increases, digging his teeth in further and letting it spill down his chin.

“Lou, it hurts.” Harry whines though his voice is barely audible. Louis remembers the feeling, like his throat is being torn apart and on fire.

“I'll be right back, love. I've got something for you.” Louis hates that he has to move away from Harry but he needs to take care of Harry first. “Promise, I’ll be right back.” Louis pecks Harry’s cheek, moving quickly, grabbing his phone as he goes and sends a quick text to Niall to let them know Harry woke up.

For whatever reason, he hadn’t predicted this happening so quickly. It was careless and stupid and not something he gets to redo. Talk about fucking stupid.

Louis hurries back with a stereotypical glass of blood. Harry eyes is as soon as it’s in view, swiping it from Louis and downing it without hesitation. Louis is actually surprised there’s no fuss about it. That makes him feel slightly better about taking so long.

“I actually can’t decide if that’s the best or worst thing ever.” Harry sets down the glass, staring hungrily at it. “Any chance you’ve got like, twelve more gallons of that shit?” His throat clicks as he swallows, fangs digging into his bottom lip.

“Unfortunately, no. That’s not quite going to cut it anyways, you know.” Harry sighs, shutting his eyes and leaning back.

Louis almost worries at how still he is but then Harry is moving, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed. Forgetting all about how worried he _should_ be at a time like this, Louis marvels at how well Harry can move him. Like, genuinely move him. It’s always been Louis letting Harry do whatever he wants but now that’s not necessary.

They’re almost to the door when Louis remembers that Harry isn’t actually clothed.

“Babe, stop. You need to cover up.” Harry blinks at him, just realizing that he’s naked. He gives a sort of sheepish smile but runs back upstairs to change.

“Why’d you never tell me clothes were so fucking uncomfortable?” Harry’s pulling at his collar, the fabric no doubt grating on his newly enhanced nerves. Truth be told, Louis forgot just how uncomfortable everything was. Harry rolls his eyes and grabs Louis’ hand making for the door again.

“Where we going?” The fresh air hits Harry all at once and he freezes with the door open, squinting against the light and panting like an overheated dog. “Somewhere cooler, right?”

***

Louis can tell the exact moment Harry is starting to feel better.

When he stands back up, gently putting now unconscious guy aside, his body is actually _calm_ for the first time as opposed to just still.

“I want to feel bad, I do.” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand as they walk away. “But I feel so much better, it’s hard to.”

Louis can’t help but chuckle. He was worried that Harry would adapt badly to having to actually feed off of humans. Aside from accidentally killing the first person, he’s not done too bad. Louis would like to think it’s his presence that keeps Harry more grounded, less animalistic and more human but he’s not dumb.

Perhaps it’s because Harry went into everything with a clear mind and intimate knowledge of just what was going to happen. He hasn’t complained about having to drink actual human blood; though, Louis can tell killing the guy messed with him. The others were drained more than necessary but at least they’ll live to see tomorrow.

“Yeah, it’s much harder to feel bad when you’ve felt how terrible it is to go without.” Harry looks a bit, guilty at that remark and for the life of him, Louis can’t figure out why. “What?”

“Just. I feel much worse now about forcing you to go so long without eating.”

“What even are you talking about? You never forced me to go without-. Oh.” Harry pulls them into the shade of an alley, planting his back against the wall and letting Louis cage him in.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no.” Louis tilts his chin up, fingers resting along his cheek as he gets Harry to look up at him. “It was my choice. A poor one, but mine. Besides, it’s not as bad as you think, I had just gotten used to eating more than necessary.”

“But-.” Louis cuts him off with a kiss, delighting in the absolutely blissed out sound Harry makes. “Oh, my god. Your lips.” Harry pulls Louis in closer, touching every part of their bodies together that he can, moaning into Louis’ mouth. It’s a heady sensation, one that sparks over the top of his skin and travels, makes him want to get more of Harry in every possible way.

“Harry, love, c’mon.” Harry pulls Louis closer, not letting him go and scrapes his teeth over Louis’ lips. It’s been so long since Louis’ felt just how great it is to have other fangs nip and tear at his skin that he loses himself. He pushes Harry back against the wall, slotting one thigh between Harry’s legs and pinning his wrists over his head. “This really isn’t the time.”

Harry protests with another particularly enthusiastic nip at Louis’ lips and it takes all the self control Louis has to pull back, dragging Harry with him as they start the long trek home. He’s beginning to regret the decision to take Harry far from home for feeding to ease his reluctance. Yeah. Definitely not the best idea.

The trip home is interrupted many times by Harry losing his patience and dragging Louis to some secluded area for more snogging. Or, in one particular instance to tease and play with Louis until he was a whimpering mess, ready to come in his pants like a teenager. Which is exactly what he ended up doing. Harry was slightly more smug after that, even though he hadn’t gotten off and the next time Harry drug them off course, Louis returned the favor, only upset that the fact that they were in public meant Harry had to keep his voice down.

Thankfully, the house is empty when they get back, Liam and Niall being the blessing they are and staying away for another couple of days. Louis wastes no time in dragging Harry to their room, only slightly surprised that Harry takes the initiative and throws Louis on the bed.

The bed groans in protest at how hard Harry threw him but that’s beyond Louis’ capability of caring and he strips his shirt off, barely throwing it to the side before Harry is on him, nipping and licking at his neck.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me everything is this much more?” Harry moans, sliding his hands down Louis’ chest. There’s a very clear path it’s following and Louis just wants him to shut up and enjoy it. Harry sinks his teeth into Louis’ shoulder and he cries out, grabbing onto Harry for dear life. “Glad that’s okay, love the taste of you.”

Harry starts kissing down his neck and chest, teeth scraping his skin with every touch. It’s when Harry’s mouth is just above his jeans that Louis’ head clears enough to stop Harry, one hand pushing not so gently on Harry’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Not to be rude, but. You should probably keep your mouth away from my dick for now.” Louis can’t help but laugh at how disappointed Harry looks, poking at his fangs when Harry continues to do nothing but pout. “Wait until you can learn to keep these put away. Then you can have at all you want.”

Understanding dawns on him and sighs, reluctant but not willing to risk it. He pouts harder then works open Louis’ jeans, chucking them and nuzzling into Louis’ groin. He moans as he inhales, licking at Louis’ skin and relearning everything about his body.

By the time he’s managed to pull himself away, Louis has acquired the lube, offering it out to Harry. Louis gasps when Harry first slides a finger in, expecting to be teased much longer before getting what he wanted.

Harry kisses Louis, smothering the sounds so desperate to come out while he gets fucked. Louis gets lost in the sensation of his boyfriend covering him, tongue memorizing Louis’ mouth all over again as a second finger joins the first, working Louis open with a reckless sort of abandon. It seems as if Harry is too caught up in the new height of his senses to be as gentle as he normally is but that’s not a problem.

Louis’ not even sure if Harry’s noticed but Louis can't help but catalogue all the differences between Harry before and now. Like the fact that it's been a solid five minutes of them snogging and Harry hasn't shown signs of needing a breather. Mostly though, it's that Louis can _feel_ when Harry tries to move him now. Their strength is much more comparable and Harry is much more responsive. It took decades for Louis to get used to the almost arousing touch of nearly everything.

Harry tends to keep his eyes closed when he doesn't need them open, the sight of every little thing combined with the clearer smells and insane hearing clearly overwhelming him. He’s trying his damndest not to get too overwhelmed right now but it’s more than obvious that's not working out too well.

His cock is a solid presence on Louis’ thigh, even through his jeans and Louis is dying for it to be inside him. Wants to feel how hard Harry can fuck him. Harry crooks his fingers then, shoving them in particularly deep and Louis cries out, legs coming up in pleasure.

Harry finally breaks free from their kiss, a scream ripped out of his throat when Louis’ thigh pushes up against his dick.

“God, Lou.” Harry _growls,_ the sound going straight to Louis’ dick. “Mm, can I fuck you now? Please?” Harry runs his nose down Louis’ neck, inhaling and letting out a rather pleased rumble.

“You can do whatever you like, baby.” Harry’s eye snap open at that and Louis takes a moment to appreciate how dark Harry’s eyes are. The red will take a bit to get used to but his eyes will go back to their normal green after he gets used to feeding more. Louis can't wait.

Another thing to note. Either Harry hasn't noticed or he’s taking advantage of the extra speed. He’s undressed and covering Louis, cock slicked up and nudging against his hole in just seconds after Louis has spoken.

“Whatever?” Louis nods and Harry’s eyes get impossibly darker, a feral sort of grin taking over his face.

Harry pushes in then, eyes wide at the onslaught of feeling Louis’ body around him. Louis flexes his muscles, amused at the growl Harry lets out. Harry starts fucking him in earnest then, fingertips digging into Louis’ hips as he pounds into him.

“Fuck!” Harry gasps. “Remember… oh god, remember the first time you let me fuck you?” Louis can barely concentrate enough to understand but he does and he’s not sure why it matters. “You, you wanted me to, oh _fuck_!” Harry repositions them, pulling Louis’ legs up till they nearly touch his chest, breath coming out in hit puffs by Louis’ ear.

“You wanted me to hold you down, like I did with, with that Nathan.” The mention of the fuckface that used to torment Harry is enough to cut through the arousal, earning a growl from Louis. Harry smiles. “Couldn’t really then, too weak. You tried to let me.”

Louis remembers. It was hard to let Harry, took more strength to let himself be weak than he’d care to admit. His thoughts are cut off when Harry gathers his arms and pins them above his head, squeezing his wrist.

“Don't have to let me now.” Harry’s lips twist up,  showing his fangs, giving Louis all of a second before he’s pressing down on his wrists, slamming his hips into Louis harder and harder.

Louis tries to pull his wrists out, tries to get a hand on himself but he honestly _can’t_ move out from Harry's grip. His cock gives a hard jerk, hitting Harry’s stomach with how close they are.

Harry’s eyes never leave his as he feels Louis struggle, growing darker with every failed attempt to move. Louis feels like he should be ashamed of how helpless he is but all he can think is _finally._

_Finally_ Harry can truly be his equal. He no longer has strength over Harry, no longer has to worry about hurting him. No longer has to worry about losing him.

“Oh my fucking _god!_ ” Louis yells as his release his torn out of him, covering both of them. “Harry, babe.” Louis pants.

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry looks like he’s really struggling now, trying to make this last as long as possible.

“We’re finally equal now!” Louis can’t help but beam. That’s probably the best part for him. They’re finally _equal_. And because Harry is a sap, Louis adds, “Forever.”

It’s that that pushes Harry over the edge, the mention of _forever_. Harry slams their lips together as he comes, hips grinding and shaking against Louis’ skin.

“Fuck, I love you.” It’s the remnants of Harry’s humanity that has him heaving, gasping in giant breaths his body hasn't quite learned it doesn't need. “I love you so much, Lou. Thank you.”

Harry presses little kisses all over Louis’ face, resting in the curve of Louis’ neck when he’s done.

“I love you, too, Haz. So much.” Louis let's Harry rest on him, stroking down his back in small movements. Eventually, they move, Harry wanting to curl up against Louis’ side.

He closes his eyes and relaxes, thumb rubbing small circles on Louis’ hip. Nearly an hour later, Harry finally speaks up, flinching when his voice comes out too loud.

“It’s so weird.” Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, delighting in how it feel smoother now. Silkier almost. “I feel like I should be asleep right now but I'm not. Not even close to tired.”

“It takes a whike to get used to. All of it.” Louis whispers, tries not to ruin the peace of the moment.

“I like this.” ‘This’ of course, is rather vague but Louis’ fairly certain he knows what Harry is going on about.

“Me, too.” Harry snuggles more into Louis’ neck, fangs scraping at the skin there. Now that they’re not fucking or kissing, it sort of stings. “Are you hungry?”

Harry whines, nuzzling against Louis again. “A little.” He admits. It’s obvious how reluctant he is about it. Maybe it will take more for Harry to adjust than he thought. “Don’t wanna move.” His arm tightens around Louis’ waist and he can’t help but chuckle. Of course that’s what Harry is worried about.

“We do have some extra blood here. Sorry.”

“Why?”

“You asked if we had more earlier. I said no.” Harry considers it for a few seconds, sluggishly propping himself up to look at Louis. Now that they’ve calmed down, his eyes are mostly are dark green, specks of red still floating around. They’re beautiful.

“Wouldn’t have worked the same, would it?” Louis pauses but then shakes his head. No, it’s not the same as fresh human blood in the first few days. Louis learned that the hard way with Liam. “I didn't think so. Will it be okay for now?”

“For a little bit. Then you’re going to need to feed again.”

“Good, because I’m comfortable.” Louis chuckles and slides out from under Harry, going to get him another glass. Harry’s smirking when Louis comes back in, taking the glass with an amused sort of glint in his eye.

“So, how much does it kill Liam that you guys are a Twilight cliche?”

“What?”

“Keeping bags of blood around the house? C’mon, that’s grade A Cullen right there.” Louis thwaps Harry on the head, laughing when his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. “Oh come _on!_ That was funny!”

“Shut up, it’s just convenient.” Harry rolls his eyes but downs the glass, setting it to the side. “I should probably let them know we’re back home. I know they’ll be glad to hear you’re doing well.”

“You know. We should plan a surprise for them.”

“Like what?”

“Well, Liam, really. There’s something I’ve wanted to do to him for quite some time.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Only that I won’t let you help.” Louis is officially curious now. Harry’s a sneaky little dork at the best of times and there’s only so many things Louis can think of that Harry would want to do to Liam after he’s changed.

“Fine. Don’t leave me hanging! What is it?” Louis’ grin grows wider and wider as Harry tells him. This sneaky little dork is his. And he gets to keep him. “God, he’s going to hate you.”

***

“Sup, bitches!” Niall yells, slamming the door open. “Hope you’re not fucking cause we’re here to stay!”

Louis looks down to where he is, in fact, fucking Harry.

Harry’s curled under him, knees to his chest and hands pinned above his head. Louis’ other hand is pressed down between Harry’s shoulder blades, keeping him from moving.

“Don’t fucking stop!” Harry growls at him, pushing back to fuck himself on Louis. “I swear to god, if you stop I will not let you fuck me for a _week._ ”

Louis pauses, just enough to tease Harry. Finally, he gives in, slamming back into Harry. Feeling smug at how the presence of the others doesn’t quiet Harry any, Louis keeps fucking Harry, pushing harder on his back to keep him down.

“Don’t come in the back room, then!” Louis yells out, grinning at Harry’s embarrassed whimper. He can actually hear the others talking in the other room now, not so easily able to pretend they can’t hear him as well.

“Jesus, thought they’d be done by now.” Niall mutters. There’s a snap of sound and Niall hisses. Liam probably just smacked him.

“Shut up, you know Harry will be able to hear you now.”

“Good, serves him right for all the times I’ve had to hear him and Louis fuck.” Harry whines, trying to hide his head under the pillow. Louis slams particularly hard into him for his efforts. Let Niall hear. Obviously not the first time.

“Oh my god, Lou.” Harry moans when Louis hits his spot, trying to get Harry off as quick as possible. Sure, it might be embarrassing now but he’ll get over it. They all did.

“C’mon, baby.” Louis whispers in his ear, nipping at it with his teeth. Turns out, Harry didn’t lose the fascination with Louis’ teeth. If anything, it got even worse. Not that Louis’ surprised, he absolutely loves when Harry bites into him. “Come for me, you’ve been so good.”

Louis snakes a hand between them, gripping Harry’s dick and letting him fuck into it. Harry’s whines and pleads get louder and more desperate, choking on every other syllable. Finally, Louis takes pity on him and bites his shoulder, smiling when Harry comes, crying out and nearly tearing the pillow apart between his hands.

Louis finishes soon after, the feel of Harry spasming around his cock never failing to make him come. He lets Harry settle completely before grabbing his shirt and wiping them off. He dresses Harry, glad that he can still take care of him after the change and helps him stand after throwing on his own jeans.

Harry stares intently at his chest, more specifically at the slowly fading red marks. “Can’t you put on a shirt?” Louis looks pointedly at his soiled shirt and Harry sighs, grabbing Louis’ hand and leading them out into the front room.

“Well, hey there, Harry!” Niall greets him with a hug, completely ignoring the fact that he reeks of sex. “You’re looking pretty fucking great for a dead guy.” Liam and Louis groan at Niall’s attempt to be funny. Harry, however, beams.

“Regardless of what the dork says, you do look great. How you feeling?” Liam gives Harry a much less enthusiastic, though no less genuine hug.

“Not too bad. Honestly, I figured it’d be much worse.” Harry’s smile rivals even Niall’s. If Louis weren’t directly involved with this little group of people, he’d probably throw up. Or do something dickish to kill the mood.

“Really? How are you adjusting to feeding off people?” Harry, Louis and Niall all roll their eyes. Of course Liam would be worried about that. Not that Louis wasn’t as well but. Liam doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh, Liam!” Harry brightens impossibly more. “I was actually just telling Louis the other day, it’s weird but you guys are a total Twilight stereotype.” Louis watches in amusement as Liam tries to keep a polite face. His eyebrow twitches and his mouth pulls down but so far he manages to be nice.

“Really? How’s that?” Niall also looks intrigued but not nearly like his whole existence has been offended.

“Well, you’ve just got bags of blood lying around, waiting for the newbie.” Liam does a very honorable job at keeping a straight face.

“Well, they didn’t keep bags of blood around when there _wasn’t_ a newbie.” Liam’s voice is comically hard and both Niall and Louis are attempting to keep a straight face. “They went out and ate _animal_ blood. They had no use for human blood.”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right. Boy, you sure do know a lot about those books.” Harry’s poker face is absolutely brilliant and Louis has never been so proud. “Did you like them, then?”

“The hell I did!” Niall smirks as Liam raises his voice, his lips fighting a losing battle against smiling. “Those books are an absolute disgrace to what vampires actually _are!_ What self respecting vampire would _willingly_ go and eat animal blood just so they don’t have to eat human blood. Maybe if they weren’t absolute fucking idiots they wouldn’t have to worry about them!”

Niall and Louis both chuckle a little at Liam’s indignation and he turns on them. That doesn’t stop them from laughing though.

“You both hated it as much as I did, what’s so fucking funny?” They lose it then, absolutely cracking up. Harry, miraculously still looks innocently confused as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing to Liam.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He actually sounds sincere. Louis lets out another peal of laughter, knowing things are about to get even better. “I guess I didn’t realize how much you hated them. I thought it was just a ‘oh hey, everybody hates Twilight because it’s cool to hate them’ thing.”

Liam visibly tries to calm himself, taking deep breaths. His eyes pinch shut and Louis winks at Niall when he looks over. Niall is aware of the time Louis told Harry just how much Liam hates those books. Niall grins when he catches on, unsure but more than willing to see the show.

“Anyways, I’m sorry, Liam. How about I take your mind off of it?” Another few seconds before Liam answers. Another few _painful_ seconds.

“Please, do.”

“Okay, so, I was outside yesterday, trying to get used to how much _more_ everything is, right?” Liam nods, taking the hint when Harry heads toward the back and follows. “And I noticed something new. I tried to show Louis but he wasn’t that thrilled. I didn’t think Niall wouldn’t really appreciate it either so I was hoping you would.”

“Hey!” Niall shouts, clearly offended and follows as well. Harry’s smile at this point could melt hearts everywhere and Louis makes sure to follow closely. “Who’s to say I wouldn’t enjoy it?”

“Oh, trust me, Niall. You wouldn’t appreciate it the same way Liam would.” Liam almost stumbles at that. He’s finally catching on that something isn’t quite right. Harry has never done anything for Liam not to trust him before and Louis can see the clear struggle on his face. He continues to follow Harry, though.

Poor, poor Liam.

“What is it, Harry?” Liam asks, slightly skeptical at this point. Poor, brilliant Liam.

“It’s just over here.” Harry holds open the door, still smiling as Liam walks through. Niall just barely gets through the door when Liam stops dead, staring just over the edge of the porch.

“Harry, what the fu-oh my god! You bastard!” Harry has grabbed Liam and is trying to forcibly push him off the porch. He’s laughing as Liam struggles, the two of them wrestling for control.

Liam is still swearing a blue streak as Harry pushes and shoves at him, pushing and shoving right back. He tries to get around Harry but the new vampire just holds his ground, not letting himself be moved or let Liam around him.

Respectably, Harry’s not going for any cheap shots, trying to win this little struggle fair and square. Niall and Louis watch on, cheering for Harry. Liam scowls, cursing Niall and threatening him.

“Aren’t you afraid he’ll pull through on any of those?” Louis asks Niall, watching as Liam tries to go for Harry’s hips.

“Eh, maybe. Totally worth it though if Harry pulls this off. Should we help him?” Louis shakes his head, crossing his arms.

“Nah, he’s got this. Just watch.” Louis nods towards the pair still wrestling.

Sure enough, the next time Liam goes for Harry’s hips, Harry grabs his hands, pins them to his hips and presses his entire body up against Liam’s. There’s no space between them and Liam blanches, not expecting the sudden contact. Harry takes advantage, smiling his most innocent smile and pushing Liam back.

His arms flail comically as he tries not to fall off the porch but it’s a fruitless attempt and he falls back into the small blow up pool just on the other side of the porch.

“How dead do you think Harry is?” Niall asks when Liam just stays there in shock.

“Oh, he is so dead.” Louis smirks as Liam recovers, standing up and shaking mounds of glitter off of himself. It’s no use though, he and Harry made sure to get the good stuff. Liam’s going to be digging glitter out of unmentionable places for _days_. “Run, Harry!” Louis calls, laughing when Harry takes off running, Liam hot on his heels and cursing him as little glitter specs fly off his clothes.

“I’m going to fucking _kill you_ , Harry!” Harry’s laugh is easily loud enough to be heard by the neighbors as he runs all around the house.

“But Leeyum! You’re so pretty!” Harry laughs again as he jumps to avoid Liam swiping at him, taking off back towards Niall and Louis. “Now you _sparkle_ , Liam! You’re a _real_ vampire now!”

“I’ll show you real vampire!” Liam shouts. Harry goes streaking past them, jumping off the porch and avoiding the pool of glitter. Liam jumps as well, pushing that much harder and landing almost directly behind Harry.

He reaches out and snags Harry by his waist, stumbling as Harry screeches in laughter, twisting and turning and kicking at Liam. He manages to actually hit Liam and they go to the ground, wrestling for top, Harry putting up a rather valiant fight until Liam finally gets him pinned. He leans down, leaving a mock bite against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry goes utterly still, glancing at Louis in question. Louis just smiles. He’ll explain the difference later.

Liam picks Harry up, putting him in a fireman’s carry and tosses a struggling Harry into the pool of glitter. Harry cackles as he’s covered in glitter, rivaled only by Liam’s laughter. Harry stands up, still smiling and offers a hand out to Liam.

“Truce?” Liam rolls his eyes but shakes Harry’s hand.

“Truce.” Harry smiles wider and yanks on Liam’s hand, pulling them both back into the glitter. There’s a moment of stunned silence before both boys start laughing again.

“Alright, you two, come on.” They help each other stand and after a few minutes more of giggling, they manage to calm themselves and brush off most of the glitter. Well, off their skin. Their clothes are another story and in a unanimous decision, they end up stripping down to their underwear, leaving their clothes on the porch to be dealt with.

The house is covered in flecks of glitter. Liam just smiles and shakes his head, ignoring the mess for now. Louis takes it for the blessing it is and also ignores it.

Needless to say, the day is a lazy one and the boys spend most of the time telling Harry and Louis about the random places they visited on their little vacation. Harry is more than happy to listen, curled up to Louis in his blue sweater he got for Christmas. Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, vaguely listening to the boys but mostly just thinking of how perfect this is, marveling at the fact that it’s officially forever.

***

“Not that I’d want any fighting but would you explain something to me?” Harry shucks off his clothes, stripping completely down and crawling into bed with Louis. Harry had explained the first night that, at least until he gets used to not needing to actually sleep, he’d like to at least stay in bed for the night hours. Not that Louis is complaining. At all.

“Sure.”

“Why didn’t you get mad at Liam when he pinned and bit me?” Louis chuckles, having expected this. Of course Harry would ask.

“Well, what Liam did was friendly. If he had bitten your neck, we’d be having an entirely different conversation.” Harry hmms, throwing an arm over Louis’ waist. “Necks are generally more intimate, at least when it comes to other vampires. Generally, if one vampire bites another’s neck there’s sexual or romantic interest.”

“Is that why Liam froze when Niall bit at his neck?”

“Exactly, I don’t think he realized until then that Niall was interested.” Harry scoffs, eyes rolling. “I know, right? Liam is a bit dense. Guess Niall got sick of it.”

“Well, can you blame him? How long do you think he was pining before finally doing something?” Louis groans, rolling on top of Harry.

“You really, _really_ don’t want me to answer that.” Louis kisses him, snagging Harry’s bottom lip and sucking on it. Harry moans, hands grasping at Louis’ back.

“That bad?”

“Yes, now stop talking about them, I don’t want to be thinking about them when we’re fucking.” Harry chuckles but doesn’t say anything more, moving his hands down to grope at Louis’ arse.

Louis moans at the feeling, pushing their hips together and encouraging Harry further. Not that he needs it. Not even a little bit.

Things get heated fast and before Louis can even think he’s on his knees, hands wrapped tightly in the sheets as Harry slams into him from behind. Harry’s got one hand gripped hard on his shoulder, pulling him back to meet his every thrust. Louis has reached the point of such extreme bliss that he’s lost his voice, mouth hanging uselessly open as he takes it, dick bobbing even more uselessly under him.

Harry’s arm wraps around his front to tease at his nipples, pinching and twisting at them as he whispers in Louis’ ear. “Lou, babe? Can I bite you, please?” Louis moans in answer and Harry brushes his lips over Louis’ throat, tips of his fangs scraping the flesh. “I need to hear you say it. Please?”

Louis wants to cry at how Harry sounds unsure. He can’t honestly think Louis will turn _that_ down. “God, please do.” It’s honestly a miracle that he’s managed to get the words out. “Please, baby, mark me.”

Harry’s breath hitches, just a tiny little gasp before his teeth are sliding in painfully slow. Every little bit that they dig in deeper, Louis feels closer to the edge. He’s just about there as it is. The sound Harry makes when he’s got his teeth completely embedded is, quite frankly, pornographic. His skin tingles where Harry’s teeth have dug in and it’s been so long since he’s felt this close to anyone.

Harry pinches his nipple, pulling just the slightest bit as he swallows, drawing Louis’ blood out and that’s it. Louis’ a goner. His moan cuts off as he comes, shooting come onto Harry’s arm that’s wrapped around him. Harry grunts, teeth tugging at Louis’ skin as he comes, pumping his hips into Louis over and over until he’s spent.

Harry licks at Louis’ neck, like Louis himself had done to Harry so many times. His face is a blissed out wreck when Harry turns him over, struck dumb like a teenager in love.

“You didn’t have to ask, love. When have I ever not let you do what you want?” Harry snuggles down on his chest, kissing the nipple closest to his mouth.

“Seemed important I ask after our talk. Besides, there’s been times you’ve told me no.” Louis thunks Harry on the head, soothing the hurt with fingers petting through his hair.

“Details.”

It’s been silent for long enough that Harry, if he were still human, would be asleep before he talks again.

“I want to see Gemma.”

“That’s probably not a good idea just yet.” Harry props himself up to look at Louis, hurt by that. Unfortunately, he’s just going to have to deal this time. “You could really hurt her, love.”

Harry looks even more upset, chewing on his bottom look. “I’ve been doing so good, though.”

“You have.” Louis agrees. “But it’s only been a few days. That’s just tempting fate. And reckless.” Harry pouts but he lays back on Louis, mouth twitching at the corners like he wants to cry. Damn it. “I didn’t say you couldn’t talk to her. Just that you shouldn’t see her. Last thing I want to do is have to lunge after you to keep you from ripping her throat out.”

“I can talk to her?”

“Of course you can. I’m not going to keep you from her. And not just cause she’s a scary person.” Harry chuckles and kisses Louis’ chest. Figuring the worst has been avoided, Louis starts running his fingers through Harry’s hair again.

“Tomorrow, then.” And that’s that.

***

“It’s about fucking time you called, you twerp. I was afraid you were dead in a ditch somewhere.” Gemma’s voice comes loud and clear through the phone and the other three in the room turn to look at Harry, grinning.

“Not in a ditch, at least.” There’s some shuffling on Gemma’s end and she calls out to their mum, letting her know she’s going up to her room. Harry waits for her to settle, chewing nervously at his lip. The skin rips open where his fangs dig in, sealing shut in the two seconds Harry leaves it be. It’s still something he’s getting used to.

“So, you did it then?” Gemma whispers, likely in case their mum gets nosy and tries to eavesdrop. Not likely, but that’s the sort of luck Harry is used to having.

“Yeah.” There’s some muffled sniffling but Harry ignores it, lets his sister keep her dignity.

“Are you okay? Is that a dumb thing to ask?” Harry can’t help but laugh.

“More than. I feel great.” There’s a small silence before Harry’s sister unintentionally rips his heart out.

“Can I see you?” Harry can’t respond to that. He already feels like shit; he doesn’t want to actually say no. “Of course not. You’re probably not ready for that.”

“I’m sorry, Gem.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Another muffled sniffle and what sounds like tissues being ripped out of a box. “I’m okay, baby brother. Is Louis treating you right?”

Harry smiles, looking up at Louis. They’re snuggled together on the couch, like usual, Louis’ fingers still firmly moving through his hair. “Yeah, Gem. He’s taking good care of me.”

“Well, that’s all I can ask for at this point, I guess.” Gemma blows out loudly, right over the speaker and Harry flinches, the sound grating on his ears. “Other than you need to see me when you’re ready.”

“Of course, Gem. I’m ready to see you now. Louis doesn’t think it’s a good idea right now, though.” Louis smacks Harry lightly, rolling his eyes. Harry sticks his tongue out at him. “He’s probably right, though.”

“You bet your ass he is.” Well, that is certainly surprising. Harry figured she’d be more willing to jump down his throat. “I mean, he _does_ have more experience than either of us at this sort of thing. Plus, I’m under the assumption it’s for your good and not to keep me away from you because I swear to god I will have Niall tell me how to cut his dick off if that’s the case.”

All the boys, except Louis, burst into surprised laughter. Louis, on the other hand, looks simultaneously frightened and terrifying, shooting Niall a death glare. “Don’t you dare tell her.”

“You got it, Gem! I’ll tell you all the dirty secrets if you promise not to use them on me!” Niall shouts from across the room. Louis throws the closest solid object at Niall. The pillow thumps uselessly to the floor and Harry can’t help but smile at both the display and the sound of his sister’s laugh.

“Tell him it’s a deal.” Louis flips Niall the bird, going back to petting at Harry’s hair. “I gotta go, little brother. You come visit me when you can okay?”

“I will.” Harry promises. “Love you, Gem.”

“Love you, too, baby brother.” She hangs up before Harry can say anything else and honestly, that’s probably for the best.

“You okay, love?” Harry looks around, smiling at how Liam and Niall are curled together on the floor, Niall coloring on some random paper while Liam uses him as a book rest. Between them and Louis snuggled up to him, Harry can’t help feeling anything but happy.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll, here's to me not losing twenty bucks. I'll add links to my tumblr but in the meantime, feel free to criticize in the comments. :) Good night!


End file.
